


"Let me put on a show for you, daddy"

by onedirectioninthetardis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Fingering, Gay Smut, Harry and Louis get a cat, Lingerie, Louis in Lace, Louis in Panties, M/M, Sex, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedirectioninthetardis/pseuds/onedirectioninthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis didn't know what they were getting themselves into when they adopted a kitten. </p>
<p>or the one where Harry and Louis get a kitten and she keeps walking in when they're trying to fuck and Harry doesn't like it, so they send her to Uncle Niall for the weekend. Louis wears lace panties to feel pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Let me put on a show for you, daddy"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transstevebucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transstevebucky/gifts).



> So, I wrote this for the bottomlouislibrary fic exchange and I really loved the prompt I got from sweaterbuglouis (blushingtomlinstyles on tumblr) so I really reallyyyy hope she likes it and it was everything she wanted it to beeee! kudos and comments are much appreciated :)
> 
> title from "Yayo" by Lana Del Rey (fucking amazing song in case you haven't heard it)

“Harry, please stop. I wanna sleep in.”

Louis rolls over, frustratingly pulling the sheets along with him without even opening his eyes. He instantly feels another brush against his thigh and groans under his breath, “Harry! I’m not in the mood. I’m sleeping!”

Harry yawns and opens his eyes for the first time, turning to face his grumpy boyfriend, “Louis, what are you on about?”

“Babe, I love you, and I’ll rock your world later, but I want to sleep right now, so can you please just cuddle me and stop trying to grope me?”

Harry moves his body closer to Louis’ and wraps an arm around his waist, kissing the back of his neck chastely, whispering groggily in his ear, “Sweetheart, I wasn't touching you. You’re imagining things.”

Louis grunts and turns to face Harry, his eyes flickering open in annoyance, “Yes, you were. I’m serious, H. You’re pissing me the fuck off.”

Harry wakes up fully and scrunches his nose. Louis is glaring at him, huffing in irritation. Harry feels something tapping at his toes and chuckles when he realizes what's really going on.

“Louis, it isn’t me, but I know who it is.”

Louis furrows his eyebrows as Harry reaches between the sheets, but he quickly puts the pieces together when Harry pulls up a furry grey kitten with big green-yellow eyes.

“Tigerlily, did you wake papa up? Hmm? Y’made him angry at daddy.” Harry speaks to the kitten as if it were a human baby, cooing and slurring his words together in a sing-song tone, “Say sorry, baby.”

Louis tries to remain angry and frustrated, but he can’t his smile as Harry forces their newly adopted kitten’s paws onto Louis’ shoulder. Tigerlily screeches out a week meow and Louis can’t help but to cuddle her to his chest, “Awww, it’s okay baby girl. You don’t know any better,” Harry scratches her ear while Louis holds her close and glances up at him, “H, we probably should start keeping her somewhere at night so she doesn’t climb in here with us. What if we rolled onto her or something? That would be bad,” Louis pecks the kitten’s head a few times, changing his tone to a bubbly high-pitched voice, “wouldn’t it, girl? Don’t wanna hurt you, love.”

Harry grins in complete adoration of the two of them together, “Yeah, I’ll go put her in the bathroom with her bed and toys now so we can sleep a little longer.”

Louis nods and rubs his cheek against Tigerlily one more time, adoring the way it makes her purr, before handing her over to Harry, “What time is it anyway?”

Harry pokes his finger around in front of the kitten’s face, laughing as she follows his every move. He snaps out of his delusional euphoria and glances at the clock next to his side of the bed, “It’s half past six.”

“For fuck’s sake. Yes, let’s sleep at least a few more hours.”

Harry leans over and sloppily kisses Louis’ lips before making his way out of the dim bedroom and placing Tigerlily in the guest bathroom down the hall, checking to ensure she has food and water.

By the time he makes it back to their bedroom, his boyfriend is fast asleep in the middle of the bed. Harry grins fondly and slides into the small space left, pulling Louis up to lay on his chest so he can fiddle with his hair as he drifts off.

 

__________

 

A week passes and keeping the kitten in the bathroom has made for a better night’s sleep. That is until she starts crying to be let out. Neither Harry or Louis have the heart to leave her in there while she squeals. Harry tries to act like it doesn’t bother him. He tells Louis every time, “She’ll get used to being in there and she’ll stop.” However, every time he’s said that, he’s the one that ends up rescuing her from what Louis has begun to call her prison cell. Part of it is the look Louis gives him every time she’s in there, but really it just kills him to hear their baby crying.

So, they start to give Tigerlily free rein of the house while they sleep, just keeping their bedroom door shut.

On one particular day, Harry and Louis are deprived of one another for a bit too long. Harry had gone to visit his mum and Louis spent the day playing FIFA with Zayn. By the time Harry gets home, Louis is pulling a sheet of baked chicken out of the oven and trying to keep Tigerlily away from the hot stove while she sniffs around the counter.

"Honey, I'm home!" Harry's exclamation is much louder than necessary, especially since Louis already heard him open the door. It makes it feel like their relationship is exceptionally domestic, though, and he knows Louis loves it.

Harry walks into the kitchen and drops his keys and phone off on the island. Louis pretends he doesn't hear him and continues to cook, swaying his hips to the beat of a song in his head. Harry wraps his arms around Louis' hips, just like they both knew he would, and kisses his neck, forcing a small squeak of delight from Louis.

"How are my babies?" Harry woos into his ear.

Louis chuckles and makes a kissy face at Tigerlily who purrs and waits for someone to pick her up. Harry does just that without having to remove both hands from his boyfriend's body. He curls the kitten in one arm, pulling her close to his chest and kissing the top of her head. She leans into his face and purrs louder, but that's when Louis turns around, leaning back against the counter and pressing his hips against Harry's firmly. Harry puts Tigerlily back down on the counter where he found her. She clumsily rolls onto her back and jumps down onto the floor when she realizes that she isn't getting any more attention from her occupied dads.

"Is someone getting jealous?" Harry purrs his words much like Tigerlily at their feet. "Is THE Louis Tomlinson jealous of the kitten he begged daddy for?"

Louis pouts playfully and rocks his hips lightly while sliding his hands up Harry's shirt.

"I always get jealous when daddy doesn't give me all his attention," Harry blushes as Louis speaks, because even though he loves the way they play like this, he's shocked at how simply it rolls off of Louis' tongue. He knows what Louis wants to hear, though, and even if he's blushing the entire time, he's going to give it to him.

"Maybe you need to earn daddy's attention, baby. On your knees now, love," Harry is beginning to feel more in character and smirks at Louis while gently pushing on his shoulder, closer to the floor.

Louis licks his lips and quickly obliges. He drops to his knees without making a sound. He wants to please Harry more than he could possibly explain and he'll never know how thoroughly he's succeeding.

"Alright, undo my pants and then hands behind your back, pretty baby."

Louis keens and practically cries as he pops the button of Harry's jeans and slides them down the middle of his thighs. He licks his lips again and glances up at Harry for approval as he starts to very slowly join Harry's black briefs with his trousers at his thighs. Harry nods, biting his bottom lip and carding his long fingers through Louis' hair.

Harry catches a glimpse of Tigerlily's tail as she scurries past the two of them, sliding through the kitchen, probably wanting to play. It's awkward and Harry feels like they're ruining her innocence, even though she's only a kitten. Louis interlocks his arms behind his back and just when Harry feels Louis' warm breath against his hardening cock, he tugs at his boyfriend's hair and pauses their encounter.

"What did I do wrong, daddy?"

Harry smiles proudly at his impatient boyfriend who's so into their roleplaying.

"Nothing, Lou. You're perfect. I just-," Harry glances over at the cat as she sits in the middle of the kitchen, watching them intently and curiously, "It's too strange when she's just standing around while we do this. Can't we put her somewhere?"

Louis rolls his eyes now that he's fully sure that he's not in the wrong and that their perfect moment has been ruined by someone else. By that damn cat that he's forgetting why he wanted. 

No, he's not. He loves her; but, apparently they need to set boundaries.

Louis stands up and speaks softly, trying to coerce Harry back into their lustful activities, "She's just going to cry if we put her in another room. Come on; she's our baby, but she's still a cat. She doesn't understand."

Harry scrunches his eyebrows together in deep thought, running over ideas until, "I just don't like it. It bothers me that she's just watching us."

Louis huffs and kisses Harry's collarbone, breathing into his chest, "Harry, please. We haven't properly fucked since we got her."

Harry presses his lips against Louis' forehead and smiles fondly, "Just wait for tonight. Let's eat dinner and then we can have some peace and quiet in the bedroom... While she's busy eating or something."

Louis pouts, but nods as he leans over and pulls Harry's pants up in a huff.

Harry chuckles and bends down to pick up the kitten. He holds her out in front of his face and kisses the tip of her nose, "You're already starting a riot, Lily."

 

____________

 

After dinner, Harry cleans up while Louis feeds Tigerlily. Once the kitchen is tidied, Louis and Harry stand in near-silence (aside from the constant chewing of the cat), Louis waiting for Harry to make his move, and Harry loving to make Louis wait. Louis knows how to work the system, though. He starts by pulling his shirt over his head and dropping it on the floor without breaking their unwavering eye contact. Harry feels his heart begin to beat faster than before and is losing his power to hold back.

He makes it until Louis steps out of his trousers before he clears the space between them in a few strides and pushes him against the nearest wall. 

Harry breaths hotly against Louis' neck and whispers roughly, "Don't be a tease, baby."

Now it's Louis' turn to lose control and despite the possible consequences, he raises himself up on his toes to kiss his boyfriend while he hurries to reach between their bodies to start to undress Harry, jeans first. Louis can feel the hesitation in Harry's kiss, because this isn't their typical interaction. They're both desperate for each other, though, and any touch or movement is a turn-on at this point. Louis pulls Harry's jeans and briefs down at the same time and allows him the chance to step out of them before moving to his shirt. However, he doesn't get that chance before Harry pins him against the wall with his pelvis, ripping his own shirt off and gripping Louis' thighs tightly while sucking a light bruise onto his neck.

Louis pants and throws his head back, hard enough to make a bit of a thump as he hits the wall. Harry's attention is immediately diverted to make sure his baby is okay. The look on Harry's face is enough to send Louis into hysteric, fond laughter; but, he bites his bottom lip and grins instead. Harry stands at full height and kisses Louis' forehead, sighing at his own unending worry. They both chuckle as Harry squats a bit in order to lift Louis into his arms, holding his thighs and standing again, counting on Louis to hold onto his neck and wrap his legs around his waist. Caught by surprise, Louis squeals and does just that, ghosting his lips over Harry's in unfair denial, but it isn't long until Harry is turning around to push the bedroom door fully open with his back and kicking it shut with his bare foot behind them. Harry tosses Louis on the bed and jumps in alongside him, sending them both into a fit of blissful laughter. Harry pulls the covers over their bodies, leaving sweet, innocent kisses all over Louis' face. They lay there for a few minutes, Harry's fingers twirled in Louis' hair, before the heat between them resurfaces and Louis rolls on top of Harry, legs straddling his waist comfortably. Harry's hands quickly find their way into Louis' pants, sliding along his skin and kneading into his pert bum.

"Fuck, Lou," Harry breathes into Louis' mouth, "Need these off of you."

Louis moans in response, wiggling his hips while Harry drags the fabric of his boxers down his thighs. Louis kicks them off completely and rocks his hips down, dragging his hardening cock against Harry's. They both hiss in a desirous frenzy. Harry's hands remain on Louis' arse, manipulating the tight skin under his "magical fingers" (Louis' words, not his).

Louis groans against Harry's mouth, his tongue swiping along the latter's bottom lip. Harry chases his kiss, but Louis sits up and presses Harry down on the mattress, smirking softly.

"Sit back and enjoy, _daddy._ "

Harry nearly chokes on his own spit when Louis shimmies his body between the sheets, trailing his tongue wetly down Harry's torso, mildly nipping at the swallows and moth tattoos on his boyfriend's toned, glistening body. Harry's stiff member lays thick against his stomach and Louis grasps it in his hand, gently stroking it as he kisses the newest addition to his canvas, the leaves on his hips. 

Harry relaxes into the movements, feeling at home with Louis so close. He tries so hard to maintain that relaxation, but when Louis dips his tongue into the slit at his tip, Harry's entire body clenches uncontrollably. Louis takes that opportunity to wrap his sinful lips around the girth and suck him down, slowly at first until he is able to relax his throat enough to take him down further.

Louis' about to get him deep enough to touch the tip of his nose to Harry's happy trail while Harry's fingers roughly pull at his hair in the best way possible, when instead, Harry's fingers are tapping on his shoulder.

"Lou-"

Louis pulls his mouth off of Harry's cock with a reluctant whine, "You really shouldn't be saying my name right now unless you're moaning it."

Louis pulls himself up and straddles Harry's lap again, irritated that he can't fully enjoy the feeling of their bare cocks rubbing together because of Harry's rude and confusing interruption.

"I'm sorry, baby. You were doing so good for daddy. It's just-" Louis follows his gaze over to the nightstand and groans in resentment when he sees Tigerlily innocently sitting there watching them.

"Harry, I thought you closed the door!" Harry shrugs, obviously having thought he did too, "Babe, she's a cat. I swear to you that she is not harmed by watching us fuck. She has no idea what's going on!"

Harry digs his fingertips into Louis' hips, shifting glances between him and Tigerlily while biting at his lips anxiously, "I know, Louis. I just can't deal with it! It's too weird. I don't like ruining her innocence, even if I'm being absolutely bonkers."

Louis laughs and drops his head to rest on Harry's shoulder, "You are bonkers, babe. Seriously, what are we supposed to do? Swear to celibacy for our fucking cat?"

Harry rolls his eyes, trying to hide the fact that he found Louis' comment to be funny, when suddenly an idea dawns on him, "Wait, what if she just needs to get used to having time apart from us? We could have someone babysit her for the weekend and then when she comes back, she'll be used to giving us some space."

Louis is skeptical beyond all reason and doesn't think the long-term aspects of Harry's plan will work at all, but he's definitely on board for a weekend alone.

Louis rolls off of Harry and falls back into the pillows in exasperation, "You should probably hurry up and take her somewhere so I don't have to have fun all alone."

With that, Louis flips the covers off of his body and struts into their bathroom wearing absolutely nothing.

Harry watches Louis' ass in complacent silence for a moment before Tigerlily starts pawing at his shoulder. Harry snaps out of his daze and picks her up, quickly finding his clothes. He walks out of the bedroom to get his phone while trying to situate his raging boner within the confines of his impossibly tight jeans.

 

_______

 

Harry arrives at Niall's flat exactly twenty minutes after getting him on the phone. Niall wasn't his first choice, but Liam is away visiting his family and Zayn ignored his call; he didn't _miss_ it, he _ignored_ it. As in 'pressed end before it could even ring twice' ignored.

Niall opens the door after Harry knocks about seven times, and when he does, he's holding a pint in one hand and the remote control in the other. Harry was about to unlock the door with his own key if he took any longer.

"Jesus, H- I was coming. Just had to wait for a commercial break."

Harry pushes through the door, Tigerlily's things stuffed in a bag draped over his arm and the cat herself in a miniature carrier.

"Sorry, I'm just in a bit of a rush. Thanks for taking her, by the way."

Niall nods and takes the bag from Harry's arm, sifting through it's contents, "Is it really necessary to have this many toys for such a tiny animal?"

Harry ignores his question and carefully sets the cat carrier on Niall's dining room table, unzipping it cautiously. Tigerlily pokes her head out slowly, peering around the large, unfamiliar room. Harry coos and picks her up, hugging her close to his chest while giving Niall specific instructions, "So, make sure you feed her dry food in the morning and in the evening and during lunch time, she gets a tiny bit of the wet food. It needs to go in the fridge, by the way."

Niall nods, acknowledging every part of Harry's directions, but Harry stares at him blankly, "I meant like now. I don't want it to make her sick."

Niall shakes his head in tamed annoyance, taking the wet food into the kitchen and placing the cans in the fridge.

Harry follows him, holding Tigerlily in his arms. She looks so minuscule in his large arms.

"Oh! I almost forgot," Harry hurries back to the front room and Niall follows him with a diluted sigh, wondering how much could possibly go into taking care of a cat. "There's a small litter box in here, as well as some litter and a scooper. Just make sure you empty it every day- actually, probably twice a day since it's a smaller box than she's used to-"

"Harry," Niall interrupts him, waving his hand in front of Harry's overly worried face, "It's going to be just fine."

Harry nods, more to reassure himself than anything else, "I know, but Louis will freak if she's not cared for properly-" Niall stares at him knowingly and states flatly, "Don't act like you don't love and baby that thing just as much as he does."

Harry scoffs, but quickly agrees, "Okay, okay. You're right. She's still just so new and I don't wanna mess up."

Niall approaches Harry and carefully takes the kitten from his arms, immediately pulling her into a gentle hug, "I promise I'll take care of her just the same as I would a human child."

Harry smiles uneasily, but decides that he's way too anxious about this whole situation.

Niall pats him on the shoulder and starts to pull some of the other items out of Tigerlily's bag, still amazed at the amount of toys there are. He lays them out on the table and sets the cat down on the floor so that she can get used to his place. He asks Harry if he would like to join him for a pint and a bit of telly, but Harry awkwardly declines, reminding Niall that he's in a rush.

"Oh yeah, what reason exactly am I cat sitting for anyway? You said you'd tell me later and it's... later."

Harry watches the kitten out of the corner of his eye as she sniffs around curiously, mumbling his response under his breath, "She keeps interrupting our sex life."

Niall laughs whole-heartedly, clutching his stomach and leaning over, trying to talk between chuckles, "How? I mean, what? Harry, this has got to be a joke."

Harry rolls his eyes and his face turns red, "No, okay? It's not a joke. She like walks in all the time and cries when we lock her out and it's just too pathetic. I can't take it. If she's in the room she's like, staring at us and it freaks me out, and the crying just totally ruins the mood."

Niall continues to laugh and leans back against his table, "C'mon Harry. I'm sure it's weird, but I think you can get used to the cat being there while you fuck."

 Harry shakes his head violently and Niall adds, "Then what the hell will you two do when you have children and they don't want to leave your side?"

Harry practically loses his breath at the thought: because of the happy, warm feeling he gets from imagining his and Louis' kids, but also because of the terror that will rain on their sex life when that time comes, "Just- thanks for watching her. I'll call you when I'm coming to get her."

Niall laughs the whole time Harry is making his way out of the door, hugging him and trying not to embarrass him any more. 

Who is he kidding? He's definitely trying to make Harry feel as awkward as possible.

"Bye! Give Louis my love- just, not in the way you usually give him love, okay? Like, don't stick your cock in him and tell him it's from Niall, you know? Just tell him I said hi."

Harry waves without even turning around, leaving Niall's flat with a bright red face and wide eyes.

He knew this was a bad idea, but it's the best he could do.

And the thought of Louis waiting at home for him naked makes it all okay.

 

_______

 

When Harry walks back through the door, it's nearly nine o'clock and he's still got a semi hard-on pressed tightly into his pants. He shuts the door quietly, hoping to sneak up on Louis if possible. He's always loved watching Louis when he's completely unaware. He knows that it seems creepy, but he's felt like it's his way of getting to know Louis better, no matter how much time has passed. The things someone does when their alone always reveals their true colors.

Lately, though, all it's done is prove to Harry how well he _does_ know Louis, because for a few months now, whenever Harry peeks around a door frame and watches his boyfriend clean up after himself (only after Harry persists for a few days), or when he's showering, Harry can only focus on the similarities in Louis' behavior when he's with Harry. He's the same and that makes Harry's heart flutter. He's comfortable enough to be himself.

That's how Harry knows that their love is real.

He also knows because on this specific night, when he cracks their bedroom door open to peek in on Louis before making his presence known, Louis is definitely in his own world. He's face down in the sheets with his lace-clad ass in the air, panties pushed aside and two dripped-in-lube fingers as deep in his hole as he can manage on his own. His expression is strained and Harry can see the irritation written on his face, despite the low lighting. He knows that Louis has trouble getting his small fingers at just the right angle; the angle Harry is so familiar with. In fact, judging by Louis' usual moans, he'd call himself an expert.

When Harry opens the door enough to squeeze through, it creaks and Louis jumps in shock, pulling his fingers out too quickly and wincing momentarily. He sighs and tries to catch his breath when he sees Harry standing in the doorway. Once he's panting less, he throws a pillow at Harry, "Jesus fucking christ, you scared me."

Harry catches the pillow and approaches the bed, smiling affectionately and speaking softly, "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to; I was just enjoying the view."

Louis sits at the edge of the bed, attempting to maintain his cold glare, but failing miserably and smiling instead, "Yeah, well you took too long, so I thought I'd get ready for you."

Harry tisks at him and waves his finger back and forth as Louis stands in front of him, "You know I love opening you up myself. Don't lie to me, baby. You were being selfish, yeah?"

Louis blushes and flutters his eyelashes, catching Harry's attention.

"Good god, Lou. Are you wearing makeup?" Harry asks under his breath.

Louis brings his hands up and slides them up Harry's shirt, ghosting his fingers over his abs, "Yeah, just some mascara. I wanted to be pretty for you."

Harry tucks a strand of hair behind Louis' ear and kisses him slowly, savoring every second of their lips together, pulling away only to whisper, "You're always pretty, Louis. You're the prettiest person I've ever seen."

Louis scoffs and shifts his gaze down shyly, "You're just saying that."

Harry grips Louis' chin and forces him look at him. An onlooker would believe his action to be in anger, but Louis knows what Harry's doing; he knows what he's feeling.

"Louis," he speaks through gritted teeth, "everything about you is perfect."

Harry releases his grip and caresses Louis' cheek, "Your skin is so soft and these eyes, I could spend eternity just looking into your eyes," Louis grins and Harry kisses his forehead, "and of course your smile fucking brightens my day every damn day."

Louis licks his lips and begins to speak, but Harry shushes him and continues, "But of course, there are some of my personal favorites," he trails his fingers down Louis' body, gently tweaking his nipples and moving on to the edge of the black lace panties that are hardly holding in his impossibly stiff package, "these are beautiful on you by the way."

Louis' breathing hitches as Harry dips his hand under the material, immediately clutching his cock in his hand, "Love your cock, Lou. Love sucking you off until you come so hard down my throat. Tastes so good."

He leans his head down to capture Louis' lips in a crushing kiss, stroking him slowly for good measure. Far too soon, though, he removes his hand and digs his fingers into Louis' hips instead, swallowing the whimper from Louis due to the loss of contact.

"But, you know, none of that compares to this," Harry brings both of his hands around Louis' hips and roughly grabbing two full handfuls of his ass while kissing him again. Louis is the one to pull away this time, resting his arms on Harry's shoulders and turning them both around. He kisses Harry's neck before pushing him back to sit on the bed.

Intrigued, Harry sits back, putting his weight on his arms as Louis begins to gently feel his own body. He skims his hands over his thighs, then his chest, and finally his aching cock. He palms himself through the lace panties and moans obscenely while Harry watches intently. Louis moves his hips slowly and fluidly, letting his body move naturally as he turns to give Harry a full view of his arse. He shakes his bum in Harry's face and waits for him to really lose his patience. Louis wants to get him so worked up that he fucks him until he cries. It doesn't take long until Harry is holding Louis' hips and pulling him onto his lap. He doesn't say anything, though, so Louis continues to move, grinding back onto Harry's cock and whining softly.

"Such a tease," Harry gripes, running his hands along Louis' body as if it were the first time they'd touched. Louis gets into such a rhythm of moving his hips that he doesn't realize the full effect he's having on his boyfriend until Harry is lifting him up and pushing him wildly onto the bed, forcing him on his stomach. Louis wails, pulling a pillow down to rest his head on as Harry undresses himself hastily, still giving instructions, "Hands and knees, sweetheart."

Louis obeys immediately, squirming his ass around impatiently, earning an affable smack to it. Louis mumbles, "Yes, daddy," under his breath and moves his hips again, begging for a spanking.

"You like that too much, love." Harry gives it to him anyway, though. He spanks him harder and harder each time, knowing his limits, but nearly breaking them. Louis bites his lips to suppress his moans, but he gives up about ten spanks in. That's about the time that Harry gives up on the spanking, too. He can't really wait any longer to feel Louis around him.

"Where'd you put the lube, baby?"

Louis blinks and turns his head to reach Harry's expectant gaze.

"Use your words," Harry stands at the end of the bed, looking around for the small bottle.

"It's- It's on the floor over there," Louis nods his head to the left and Harry quickly retrieves it before returning to the bed. When he does, it's in a much more loving and caring manner. He sits next to Louis and softly caresses his reddened, sore ass, leaving lingering kisses where his hand left a mark.

Harry drizzles a decent amount of lube on three of his fingers and circles two of them around Louis' rim, using his other hand to brush Louis' hair back.

"Since you started without me, I'll just start with two, yeah?"

Louis nods frantically and Harry presses his index and middles fingers slowly into Louis' slick hole. The sluggish pace doesn't last long and after fucking two fingers into Louis for a while, Harry adds a third. Louis keens, barely holding himself up, his arms shaking violently.

"M'ready, Harry. Please- Fuck, I've been waiting for this for so long."

Harry laughs breathlessly, pulling his fingers out and reaching for the lube again. He pours more on his hand and slicks up his cock, wiping his hand on the sheets and positioning himself behind Louis. He leans over and kisses Louis' neck, ruggedly whispering, "It's been like a week, babe."

Harry holds his cock in one hand and grips Louis' hip with the other. He guides his length to Louis' hole and grunts as he breaches the rim, struggling to not just thrust in firmly. Louis gasps, "A week too long," and pushes his ass back in anticipation. Harry growls animalistically and lunges his hips forward, holding Louis' waist and enjoying every grunt and groan from his lips. Harry pulls back and thrusts in again with more force than before, causing Louis to lose his balance and drop down until his face is buried in his pillow, muffling his moans.

"This is what happens when you're a little tease," his pumps are more exaggerated, slow and hard, "but, that's why you do it, huh? You like when I fuck you like this."

Louis nods, but Harry can't tell because it really just looks the same as his usual thrashing. 

"Words, baby," Harry lightly smacks Louis' ass. 

Louis turns his head more to the side and mutters, "Yes, daddy. Love it so much. Love you."

Harry smiles and Louis rocks his body back and they work up a rhythm, which Harry takes over when Louis can't control his movements anymore. He feels tears prickle at his eyes and he cries out in lustful desire for Harry to go faster.

Harry nods and grunts between thrusts, "M'not gonna last much longer."

He moves faster, relishing in the noises their skin is making against each other. Harry's orgasm surges through him suddenly, surprising them both. Harry screams Louis' name with a deep, raspy groan and Louis sobs into the pillow, feeling Harry's warm load fill him up.

Harry only waits a minute before pulling out of Louis and running his fingers over his hole, reveling in the feeling of his own come dripping out.

"Turn around, Louis," Harry's voice is just above a whisper and when he realizes how fucked out Louis is, he helps turn him over. Without wasting a second, Harry scoots down and kneels between Louis legs, collecting his cock in his hand and wrapping his plump, pink lips around his pretty boyfriend. 

It only takes a few bobs of Harry's head and swirls of his tongue before Louis is bucking his hips and filling Harry's mouth with his spunk. Harry moans nearly as much as Louis does and swallows him down through his orgasm. He pulls off and collapses next to Louis, pulling the covers over them and cuddling the love of his life near to his chest.

They lay in near-silence (apart from their heavy breathing and sloppy kisses) until Harry breaks it, speaking softly, "Niall said hi, by the way."

Louis chuckles and rolls over, relaxing on Harry's shoulder, "He might just die knowing that you brought him up right after I came in your mouth."

They both laugh, Harrys hands gently rubbing Louis' skin, "Yeah, he would. That's what makes it so great," Louis nuzzles into his neck and Harry thinks about all the trouble they went through for a good fuck, "what the hell are we going to do when we have actual kids if we can't even fuck with a damned cat in the house?"

Louis' breathing hitches at the mention of kids and he leans up so he can kiss Harry's lips and whisper against his cheek, "We'll send them to Niall's for a bi-weekly play date."

They both laugh and Louis lays back down, intertwining their legs and resting his hand on Harry's chest. He loves doing that; loves feeling Harry's heart beat so fast from being with Louis.

"This isn't a permanent fix, though," Harry adds, but Louis knows that, "I kind of already miss her if I'm being honest."

Louis sighs and traces a circle around Harry's nipple, "You're so whipped. You're pussy whipped."

Harry laughs way too hard at the bad pun and kisses the top of Louis' head, because yeah, he is whipped. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

He has his own little family.

 

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god, guys. I can't believe how many kudos this has gotten in just a day. Thank you so so so so much. I am so appreciative and happy that it's well-liked. Check out my other works if you enjoy my writing. Feel free to comment xx
> 
> find me on tumblr [Link here](http://harryisproudoflouis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
